


Moe Love Beam

by identickle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Maid Cafe, Maid dress, Nico in a maid dress, Nico's moe love beam, SOULANGELO, Will is definitely liking it, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/identickle/pseuds/identickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy messes up again (as always), Will unknowingly aids him, and Nico ends up bearing all the consequences.<br/>In the school's maid cafe.<br/>In a maid outfit.<br/>Trying not to embarrass himself in front of his long time crush.</p><p>Nico's sending out his moe love beam, but will Will (Ha!) ever manage to decode those signals?</p><p>Note: This was written quite a while ago so please excuse any awkward moments in the story X)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why did you do that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOULANGELO!!!  
> Ahem. So I'm a little obssessed with Solangelo. Or maybe more than a bit. Okay, a lot.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Comment, kudos, all the other AO3 stuff!  
> (This is my first post so please excuse my noobness)
> 
> Not much Solangelo in the first chapter, but I promise there will be more coming in the next few chapters. Pinky promise.

"Come join the 100% kawaii maid cafe and unleash your inner moe at the Half Blood High Festival! Please sign up below if you're interested!"

Nico Di Angelo glanced once at the sign up sheet and mentally puked all over it. Honestly, who in their right mind would ever volunteer for something as awful as that? Slinking past it, he swore to himself never to be involved in anything of that sort. Ever.

 

\--------------------------

 

"Zoe, come look at this! There's going to be a maid cafe at the festival next week. Isn't that just absolutely amazing?" Bianca Di Angelo grabbed her best friend's hand and dragged her up to the newly posted sign up sheet. Her eyes gleamed with excitement at the prospect of joining the maid cafe. She had always wanted to be involved in this sort of thing, but had never had the chance before. Finally she could try it out!

  
"Let's join it Zoe! We'll be the first ones to sign up for it too." She looked at Zoe with sparkling eyes.

  
"No thanks," Zoe responded immediately, to which Bianca visibly deflated. She looked up at Zoe with puppy-dog eyes and grabbed both her hands.

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Please please please?"

"No."

"With a cherry on top?"

"No."

"And whip cream?"

"Okay fine." At last, Zoe caved in to Bianca's pleading. Bianca beamed at her.

"That's a relief! I don't know what I'd have done if you'd said no."

Zoe smiled fondly at her best friend, taking out a pencil from her pocket to write her name.

"Really Bianca, you don't need me tha-"

"I mean, I used a pen afterall." Zoe glanced at the sign up sheet, only to realise that their names had already been scribbled in at the very top. She was silent for a few seconds.

"Biancaa!" She turned around to her friend, only to see her racing down the hallway to their homeroom.

 

\------------------------

 

"Oh My God. Are you serious?" Nico stared in disbelief at his sister.

Bianca nodded enthusiastically,"I wasn't going to pass up such a great opportunity!"

"The opportunity to wear some frilly dress and serve others while saying weird stuff in some foreign language you don't even understand?" Nico raised an eyebrow at her.

"I do understand some Japanese! And you didn't have to be so mean about it, I just thought it seemed really fun." Bianca pouted at Nico, who tried not to notice her sulking.

After a few moments, he gave up.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry for saying that. You can do whatever you want to do, _but_ I'm not joining you."

"Not even for a pretty please with cherry on top?"

"Nuh-uh. Over my dead body."

Bianca sighed at her introverted brother. "Okay fine, but at least go to the festival, okay?"

Nico contemplated his escape routes, and after realising that he could just sit in the corner of the hall by himself, he slowly nodded.

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you, not much Solangelo.  
> Consider this chapter a taste tester of sorts.  
> Still, it'd be great if you stick around with me! I'll try to update often (though this isn't going to be a very long work).
> 
> Identickle Escape!  
> (•u•)


	2. Seaweed Brain Strikes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's all take some time to thank Percy's idiocy for letting us have Solangelo in a maid cafe.  
> Thanks, Seaweed Brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was going to make this chapter longer but the break was //just not// at the right point. So it's still a bit short.  
> On another note,  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO READ/KUDOS/COMMENTED wow that just made my day. Currently ecstatic right now. You guys are amazing. *Throws Solangelo at everyone*

Percy trudged through the empty after school corridor, hair still dripping from his recent swim. Some people thought that being in the school's swimming team was a tough burden, but he personally loved every second of it. Swimming was his second favourite thing in the world. His first favourite? Of course that would be his girlfriend, Annabeth.

The smartest person in the school, she was also the vice president for the student council - which was the reason why Percy was trekking the halls at this hour. Annabeth had tasked him with the job of collecting all the sign up sheets that had been posted at various places around the school.

He counted the sheets in his hand. Annabeth had told him that there were 23 of them in total, and he had to collect all of them. And that she wouldn't see him until he'd brought her all of them. She could be a bit strict sometimes, but then again, that was one of the reasons he loved her.

Currently, he had 22. Sighing, he looked up and caught sight of the last one. Brightening up, he ran towards it and snatched the piece of paper off the wall. At the exact moment that he began doing a little victory dance, his phone alerted him to a message from Annabeth.

_**Wise Girl**_  
_Have you gotten all the sheets yet, seaweed brain?_

He brought his phone up to reply to her, clasping the small stack of sheets to his chest.

_**Percy** _  
_YES!_

He grinned and shoved his phone back in his pocket. Picking up the sheets, he froze. There, making a small trail across the first name on  
the top sheet, was the offending droplet of water.

His eyes widened as he quickly grasped the towel around his neck and rubbed it violently against the sheet. When he removed it, all that was left of the droplet of water was an illegible, big, black smudge. Percy realised the towel must have been wet. Dang it.

He looked around him in panic, trying to think of a solution. Annabeth would kill him.

Suddenly, a smile lit up his face. It was the perfect plan! He could still vaguely read the last name - something Angel - so he pulled out his own pencil.

Right at that moment, Percy saw Will Solace, one of the friendliest students in the entire school. He would know a lot of people!

"Hey Will! Do you know anyone with a name something along the lines of something Angel?" Percy yelled out.

Startled, Will turned around as his thoughts immediately went to his own little angel. He blushed at this thought and tried to shove away the image that had appeared in his mind.

"Oh hey Percy! Oh, um, yeah. There's this kid who I don't really know all that well but I've seen him a lot and he's in my class and his name is Nico Di Angelo. I mean, I think it is. Maybe. I'm not very sure. I might be wrong. Um. Yeah." He coughed awkwardly.

Percy grinned and flashed a thumbs up at Will, quickly jotting down the name.

"Thanks man, you just saved my life!"

Will waved back at him, feeling as if he'd just done something very, very terrible.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Bianca ran up to Nico and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him vigorously.

"I cannot believe you lied to me! You said you were never going to sign up for the maid cafe! Seriously, Nico? I'm your sister. You could have just told me!"

Nico stood there staring at her, mouth slightly open, not comprehending a single word she was saying.

"Huh?" As the words slowly caught up to him and were processed, his face changed from a look of confusion to rage. "What the hell are you talking about??"

Bianca blinked, taken aback by his outburst.

"Your name is on the list for the maid cafe..?" She replied uncertainly, glancing back at the flock of people crowding around the end of the hallway.

Nico stormed up to it, shoving aside the people in his way and sending them his special death glare. There, right at the top, just as Bianca had said, was his name printed in block letters. He viciously ripped it off the wall and made a beeline for the student council's room.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

"Nope." Reyna, president of the student council, shook her head at Nico.

"But-"

"No buts. That's the final list and we're not going to change it no matter what." She stared firmly at him, and motioned that the conversation was over.

Behind her, Annabeth turned towards the wall and faceplanted it, mentally kicking Percy. She'd had her suspicions about the Big Black Smudge, but considering it was Percy, it was almost impossible for things to not go wrong somehow. She just hadn't known it would be _this_ bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a little Percabeth instead of Solangelo. Oh wait! There was a second of Solangelo there too.
> 
> BUT NOT ENOUGH! *Grins maniacally*  
> (I'm foreshadowing here, guys)


	3. You Look Delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiinally Nico meets his special someone on the day of the cafe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me everyone, this was so very very late I know @_@  
> I've finished writing the rest! I'll upload the entire thing tonight as an apology.  
> Please please please comment - I'd love to know what you guys think (good, bad, terrible, you don't care, anything!)

**_Day of the Half Blood High Festival_ **

  
Bianca fixed the white headband atop her head, wanting to look spotless. Her curled, brown hair cascaded down her back, the frilled edges of her black skirt bouncing around her knees with every step.

She turned slightly and called back, "You've got to come out eventually, you know?"

"No I don't!" Yelled a voice from behind the curtains set up as a temporary changing room. "I'm just going to stay in here forever and you'll find my rotting corpse in this- under this lump of a frilled dress!"

He huffed.

She sighed.  
  
There was a moment silence.

Then there was a clanking sound and a rustling of falling clothes, followed by a faint ouch. Bianca turned around with a graceful whoosh, as a slender hand yanked aside the curtain and Nico emerged.

"Why, you've finally-" She was cut off by Nico's disgruntled voice.

"Why are you here?!" He glared up at her from underneath his long bangs. Bianca gasped in mock shock.

"My, that is just offensive! How rude of you-"

"Didn't they mix you up with me? Isn't that why I'm here? Then you shouldn't be here!"

"Oh Nico," she slung her arm around his shoulders, "Don't worry about the little things!"

"But this isn't-"

"Hush. It's already the big day anyways! Nothing you can do now. Plus, you've already got the dress on." She ruffled his hair fondly and took a step back. "You certainly look _kawaii_ in that, too."

Laughing happily, she ran off to help with the other preparations.

Nico eventually followed her with a grumpy frown, though perhaps secretly a smile tugged at his lips.

\-------------------------------------

Nico had definitely not been expecting such a large horde of customers waiting outside the entrance of the cafe. He had thought there'd be only several - ten at most!- people willing to pay extra money to see their classmates in maid dresses.

Apparently the student population was wealthier than he'd thought.

Or their priorities were just very messed up.

He stood at the very back of the classroom, tightly clutching a menu in his hands. His eyebrows were pulled together in anger as he glared at the floor. A corner of the room had been set up as a mini kitchen, and it was partitioned off with tables that had more confectioneries on them.

The cafe had just been opened, and already people were steadily streaming into the little classroom. Bianca appeared behind Nico and nudged him with her shoulder.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? Go and show them my baby brother's hidden cuteness!"

Nico stood his ground and slouched even further, sinking into the frills of his voluminous dress. Bianca gazed at him until something in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

  
"Oh look! I think your first customer's here already!" She wedged herself between Nico and the wall, and shoved him as hard as she could. Straight into the arms of a surprised guy.

Nico was about to turn around and attack his sister, but when he looked up, he fell silent. A confused smile was right in front of him, attached to a perfectly defined jaw and a sharp nose. Above that lay two sky blue eyes, soft and powerful and gentle and shocking all at once. And those smooth, muscled arms - not grotesquely so, but rather impeccably flawless. And those arms - Holy Hades -  they were wrapped around him!  
  
Nico opened his mouth to apologise, but his saviour cut in first.

"Are you all right, Nico?" The moment that his name was whispered in that sultry voice, past those oh-so-kissable lips, Nico felt the flush invading his cheeks faster than Jackson could mess something up (AKA very, very fast) .

He suddenly that he was still pressed up against Will's strong chest. At that moment, he little people at the control station in his brain decided to rage-quit and left to take a coffee break.

Nico's blue-screen-of-death face must have been translated by the guy as confusion.

"I'm Will, Will Solace. From your biology class?" His voice was slightly nervous as his hands fluttered around Nico helplessly, unsure whether help him stand normally again, or to follow his instincts and embrace him tighter in his arms. He glanced into Nico's deep, dark obsidian eyes and subconsciously stretched his arms out.

At that moment, Nico placed his hands on Will's chest - and shoved himself away. Will's arms dropped down to his side as a pang of sadness struck in his chest.

Nico pointed at the nearest empty table and stammered out, "There's your seat so please sit down." He shoved the menu into Will's hands, then fled away to the kitchen  
corner where an elegant brunette girl stood.

All the while, Will wondered why Nico wouldn't even look at him.


	4. So Do I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Will translating Nico's signals all wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the last chapter - yes, there's only 4 not 5 - and comment, kudos, favourites.  
> IDENTICKLE LOVES YOU ALL.

Will ordered an omurice after Nico had sent over the brunette girl instead.

_This must be the girlfriendddd,_ whined the forlorn voice in his head.

_Shut up,_ he replied back.

He shuffled the cutlery on the table around for a while (7 seconds) and couldn't find any other possible thing to do except stare at Nico inconspicuously from beneath his long golden lashes.

Nico was animatedly gesturing at the brunette in front of the kitchen again, and Will could see blooming flowers floating around him unbeknownst to any of the others. The girl reached out and patted his hair - oh how Will longed to do that. Soft, gentle, ink black hair such as his - softer than all the clouds in the sky whipped onto a strawberry cake. He wanted to drown in it, drown in his smell, his beautiful smoldering eyes and-

A plate thunked down in front of him. On it was a delicious omurice, smooth yellow egg wrapped around filling which Will could only imagine was even better. He looked up and saw a Nico clutching a bottle of ketchup, glaring at Will.

Will looked into those eyes full of - what was it? Was it anger? His chest tightened at that thought. Did Nico actually find him annoying?

"What do you want?" Nico snapped at will, scrunching his eyebrows.

"You" replied Will, only it came out, "Huh?"

"On the omurice!" _Say you want me._ "You see the ketchup?" He jerked his arm up and waved the ketchup bottle around. _Stop making a fool of yourself._ His arms dropped down like a bird that had been shot.  
  
"I", began Will, then stopped. "You see,"then stopped again. He took a deep breath and clasped his hands together, then stared right into Nico's eyes. He saw Nico flinch.

_He flinched. Is he scared? Oh god this is a bad idea. But no, I already started so I must finish! I can't back down now. Be brave, Will. Be brave!_

Will's blue, blue eyes were staring deep into him. Nico wondered if Will's intense eyes could see his overloading brain, his frozen voice, his wildly beating heart.

"Um, Will-"

"You're my sunshine."

Nico stared at Will.

"That is to say, I like you Nico. I like you a lot."

Nico's head was replaced by a tomato. Will's eyes were wide, wild with fear that Nico would find him disgusting.

"I like you, Nico..?" He repeated hesitantly one last time, in the hopes that perhaps that look of shock on Nico's face would change to happiness. Alas, it did not. And Will finally realised.

He swallowed hard and looked away, hoping the great sadness in him wouldn't spill out of his eyes. Faces all around were looking at him, in pity, shock, confusion. He couldn't stand it any longer.

Nico would hate him now. He was probably disgusted that Will was _gay_. But he wasn't, not really. It was Nico he liked, not just a guy or a girl. Even if Nico was a girl, Will still would have liked him. As long as it was Nico, nothing else mattered.

He pushed the chair back and put his money on the table, looking down so his hair would cover his face. Disappointment clogged up his throat as he turned and quickly walked towards the open corridor.

He'd gone and ruined everything. He should have been satisfied at gazing at Nico from afar, but his selfishness had gotten him here. And Nico already had a beautiful brunette girlfriend anyway.

_I'll go join Aunt Artemis's anti-boy group and never look at a boy again in my life._ Come to think of it, hadn't he seen the brunette girl at those meetings before? _What does it matter now? He hates me. Hates me._

"Wait!" Nico's voice rang out. Will's heart stopped as he slowly turned around, had Nico changed his mind? Excitement fluttered on his eyelashes. 

"You didn't even eat your food yet! That's just disrespectful." And Nico stalked away.

A hammer hit Will from behind and he shattered into a thousand - no, a million - shards. Shame burned on his cheeks; shame at his hopefulness, his foolishness, his stupid love. Of course Nico would be offended that Will hadn't even tried his girlfriend's dish. Protecting her honour and all that. Will slunk back into his seat and slumped into it, the weight of the Earth dragging him down.

The world blurred in agony as he picked up a fork. He stopped. And blinked. Wiped his eyes.

"So do I." Three words written in red in his bright yellow world.

He broke into a smile.


End file.
